Alpai, the Turbo Larva
Alpai, the Turbo Larva, is a Bio Tempest from Verdanth. Weapons The GrubbyGun is Alpai's default Weapon. Base Stats Lore Alpai is a grublike larva of a very beautiful insect species. She lived on the ground, eating decaying matter. It could be a dead animal, or a wilted plant. She wouldn't mind eating it. Alpai was also very mobile. One day, she is scavenging for food at the bottom of a hill, and the next day, she is on the top of the hill, eating a dead carcass. It was only a few weeks until she can pupate, but then she was discovered by Crogenitor Astra. Astra picked her up and placed her in a container, monitoring her vital status and metabolism. Being a scavenging insect, she only accepted eating rotting or decaying food. This went on for several days, until the day for her to pupate has arrived. Without Astra noticing, she snuck out of the container and found a place to pupate. It was a small sample of stabilized E-DNA in a crystal shape. She believed she would be able to camouflage her silvery black chrysalis next to the crystal. It smelled like rotting eggs, irresistible to Alpai. She decided to have one last snack before pupation, so she ate some of the crystals. Then suddenly, Alpai began to change drastically. That caught Astra's attention. Not wanting to have the laboratory messed up, he sent the fast-growing Alpai outdoors. Alpai mutated, and four massive legs forced their way out of her back. Looking at herself, Alpai thinks she had already went through the pupa stage. In fact, she was still a larva. Looking at the new Genetic Hero, Astra noticed sentience in her brain. Astra then recieved a transmission from a nearby Crogenitor Outpost. Astra gave Alpai a special gun, telling her that the Darkspore have returned. Alpai must leave and fight for all that is good in the galaxy. Alpai accepted Astra's request, and is ready to fight. Appearance Alpai is a grublike creature. Four large legs extrude from her back. She carries a shotgun/minigun-like weapon on her body. That is her weapon. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Alpai Alpha. Basic Attack: Bullet Burst Range: 22 meters Cooldown: 0.4 seconds Cast Type: Instant Alpai quickly revs up her gun, then fires a short burst of bullets in the direction she attacks. Unique Ability: Larval Pounce Range: 14 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 12 Alpai jumps at the target, then uses her front legs to slash the target fiercely. Squad Ability: Stabbing Lunge Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: The user swiftly lunges at the target, then uses the front limbs to deal a stabbing blow to anyone in the way, and poisons them. Modifiers *'Alpai's Stabbing Lunge: Inflicts disease instead, but increases cooldown.' (Tavish's Affix) *'Alpai's Stabbing Lunge: Cooldown resets if the ability kills an enemy.' (Dell's Affix) Passive Ability: Biomass Recycle When Alpai is idle and on a corpse, she will lean to it and start devouring it. While eating, her health and power slowly regenerate. Larger enemies provide more food. Overdrive The rate of regeneration is quintipled. ''Hidden Passive'' Even if lethal damage she deals is Critical, enemies will still leave a corpse, but can't be resurrected, just as if they were gibbed. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Enrage Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: ?? Beta - Roar of Derision Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: ?? Gamma - Healing Sprite Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: ?? Delta - Virulent Vines Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: ?? Gallery CRE_Alpai, The Turbo Larva-0f13dd2d_ful.png|Alpha Variant CRE_Alpai, The Turbo Larva-0f13dd2e_ful.png|Beta Variant CRE_Alpai, The Turbo Larva-0f13dd2f_ful.png|Gamma Variant CRE_Alpai, The Turbo Larva-0f13dd30_ful.png|Delta Variant Trivia *Alpai's cashout weapon is named after an unlockable weapon for the Heavy in Team Fortress 2. Category:Tempests Category:Heroes Category:End Heroes Category:Darkspore Category:Bio Category:Verdanth